


Just One Last Time

by clapandtransmute



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clapandtransmute/pseuds/clapandtransmute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before Maes' wedding and they both know that this is the last time that they'll be together like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Last Time

They went out to the bar, each sipping a glass of whiskey as they talked about their week just like they did every Friday night. Only this week it was different. This time, they talked about tomorrow, Maes’ wedding and for once Roy couldn’t even bring himself to roll his eyes as his best friend gushed about his lovely fiancée. This time, they didn’t part ways at the door of the bar and go their separate ways, but ended up on Roy’s couch, a bottle of whiskey sitting between as they reminisced.

The alcohol gave Roy a pleasant buzz, something that as rare for him to be able to find anymore with how often he used alcohols to try and drown his demons. After some time they fell into a comfortable silence, and onyx eyes roamed over his friend’s muscled body, eventually settling on the pair of lips he had once known so well. A fleeting moment of indecision before he leaned in, slowly so that Hughes would know his intent and had plenty of opportunity to pull away. “Just one last time.” Roy breathed, before he pressed his lips against Hughes’. It had been years since they kissed, but their lips moved together, fingers threaded through hair and their bodies still fit together perfectly. Neither of them pulled away. It could have been minutes or hours when Roy was finally hauled to his feet and pulled into the bedroom.

Clothes were all but torn off, and the two men fell to the bed in a naked tangle of limbs. Roy groaned at the feeling of a rough hand skimming over his bare skin, still remember every sensitive spot on his boy. His breath caught as teeth nipped at his neck and ear. “Just one last time,”Maes echoed his earlier words.

This wasn’t the awkward fumbling of two teenagers in the academy who just wanted to get off, nor was it the desperate sex between two soldiers who just needed to feel something. There was so rush, they moved together slowly, savouring the feel of each other’s bodies one last time, until they came together. Neither of them had the energy to get up to clean up their sticky mess, instead a pair of strong arms wrapped around Roy pulling him close. Roy laid there listening to the steady beat of Hughes’ heart, struggling to not succumb to his exhaustion because he wasn’t quite ready for this moment to be over. Maes would always be a part of his life and be there to support him, but Roy knew that they would never be together like this again.

Neither of them brought up the night before when they awoke. Both men had their respective showers and donned their tuxes. Later that day Roy watched from the crowed as his best friend said his vows to the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
